Working At The Ship Wash
by try-to-get-it
Summary: on a hot day, it's the best time to clean the Sunny and to sing with Chopper a songfic, just a lil bit different from the song "CARWASH"


Working At The Ship Wash

No cloud was visible, hardly a breeze was perceptible, only scorching heat and flying seagulls, the blue of the sky reflected in the sea water again, some shoals of fish could be recognized and now and then far in the distance tail fins of whales appeared. The Thousand Sunny anchored off a small commercial island and our friends had to spread the supplies to increase. Chopper was left with Franky and Brook on board and took care of the maintenance of the ship, suffer a few bruises cause of the recent storm.

The brilliant sunshine and the fresh sea air often persuade a singing and thus spread today on the Sunny. Brook was always happy and at the moment he define a whirlwind with a broom, whether it was useful for the cleaning, for him it was probably incidental.

"Guys, I'm in a good mood. People tell you on rain follows the sun. I did not expect that we have now such a scorcher. I should get me probably some sun cream or I still get a sunburn ... Wait , I can get no, I have not got any more skin! Yohohoho!"

''And why do you nevertheless a smear thus then?'' Frankie said of the front wheel, while he checked precisely the Soldier Dock system.  
>''Sniff, sniff. Well quite simply. So I could scent just like Nami. Yohohoho!''<p>

''Brook, it would be better if you put the cream back into Nami's room and swing the broom over there next on the other deck. We ultimately want to still continue." It came from the main mast. Chopper worked out around the holes of the big mainsail, this also had some damage.

Slowly the sun wandered and soon reached its highest level, drops of sweat formed, but the good mood was still requested by contacting our cheerful cleaning and maintenance crew.  
>Franky and Brook could not help it and gave the little reindeer a load of wet cooling, Chopper literally looked stupid cause the washing, but thanked his friends with a sticking out tongue.<br>After some time the wind came on and the Sunny began to rock slowly, which Chopper used as pulse for his low humming noise. The other two heard this, because the silent surroundings.

''Hey, I still know this melody. Chopper, where did you get that song?'' Franky squirmed on his little buddy who is currently armed with rags and buckets.  
>''Oh, I've picked up somewhere it became a catchy tune with me.'' He smiled at him.<br>''Can you still sing loud, Brook and I are like to with one, does not it?'' He shouted over to the skeleton.  
>''But, of course. Go ahead, kid. Yohohoho!''<br>''Well ... I do not know ... you really mean?''

''But why not? It fits however just so well.''  
>As usual, a blush spread on Chopper's face while he scratched the back of his head in shame.<br>''Well ... I agree ...

You might not ever get rich, ha  
>Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch<br>There ain't no telling who you might meet  
>A movie star or maybe a common thief<p>

Working at the ship wash _(oh oh, yeah yeah)_  
>At the ship wash, yeah <em>(ooh, yeah yeah)<em>  
>At the ship wash <em>(sing it with me now)<em>  
>Working at the ship wash, yeah.''<p>

All three made it obviously however fun working with this heat to sing. Somehow they got the feeling that it went by too quickly above. Maybe they should sing together more often in the future, when it goes to work the Thousand Sunny again.

''Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
>This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star<br>Let me tell you it's always cool  
>And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool.''<p>

''Working at the ship wash _(oh oh, yeah yeah)_  
>At the ship wash, yeah <em>(ooh ooh ooh)<em>  
>At the ship wash <em>(oh said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)<em>  
>Working at the ship wash, yeah.''<p>

Chopper, Brook and Franky went on singing with a smile. Even if others say this ship consists only of wood and metal, today you had the impression that a soul living in this ship, a soul that sang, danced and laughed with today, and possibly has also demonstrated the strong cohesion of our friends again.

* * *

><p>yes i know... just a short one and WHY THE HELL NOT A NEW CHAPTER OF THE FANFICTIONS OF ROBIN AND ZORO?<p>

i have to say SORRY SORRY it's hard for me to find time and somehow my willpower of writing went away ARRGH!

i'll try my best in the coming days, maybe i should hit my head with a pan or so... crazy idea... run against a wall... not good, too


End file.
